


We Are the Knights Who Say...

by mithrel



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Monty Python, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee educates Tony on a classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are the Knights Who Say...

“I can’t _believe _you’ve never seen this,” McGee repeats as he hits the ‘close’ button on the DVD player. “You, the ultimate movie buff!”__

“It’s geeky,” Tony shoots back.

“It’s a classic!”

“It’s English, and it’s geeky. I leave that stuff to you, McNerdsauce.”

“Have you even _heard_ of John Cleese?”

“Who?” Tony asks innocently.

McGee sputters at him.

In fact he has seen it, several times. You’d have to have lived under a rock your whole life not to have heard of Monty Python or seen The Holy Grail. But McGee’s adorable when he’s incredulous.

The only problem is, he has to refrain from quoting or he’ll be busted.


End file.
